Penumbra
Profile "Getting caught once makes you run twice as fast." Former crook and ex-convict turned detective. This belatedly recruited Autobot works both the lab and the streets to get to the truth. With an easy-going style and a charming smile, Penumbra looks for the best qualities in everyone. He has a thrill seeking streak in him which sometimes overshoots his abilities, but failure doesn't discourage him to keep going. In vehicle mode, he becomes a sleek and fast Bugatti Veyron sports car, capable of reaching Mach 1. Not much of a warrior, in robot mode he is armed with only a simple laser pistol and a rapier sword. History Originally from Vilnacron. Former con artist and ship thief, incarcerated off world by an alien government, served multiple life terms under their biological lifespan standards. Solitary confinement at first due to his non-biological form. Passed up for parole multiple times until he wised up about the self destructive nature of his ways. He watched a young cellmate grow old and wither away pathetically before death full of nothing but regrets. Released after rehabilitation. Studied forensic science both while in prison and outside on multiple worlds under apprenticeships before returning home to Cybertron. In 2010 when New Vilnacron was attacked, he escaped and the Autobots rescued the ship he was in. Notes * Penumbra is most useful as an eager ship pilot. He also can do repaints and cosmetic alterations to pimp rides and other transformers. He is least known for his expertise as a forensics specialist. Cue any of the three CSI shows theme songs. * Actually, his CSI themesong is Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfuWXRZe9yA * Penumbra was based loosely on Burt Reynolds in Cannonball Run and Smokey And The Bandit. * Penumbra has a mustache, but no Sweep beard. * Penumbra barely beat Dead End in a road race. * Penumbra was able to trace the origin of dye Divebomb made to vandalise the Grand Canyon. * Penumbra's altmode of a Bugatti Veyron is the coolest car EVER on 2k5. Hands down. Period. * Heather is the artist behind Penumbra's robot mode pic above. Heather is amazing. Heather be thy name. Logs 2028 *Bidding on DOOM 2029 *The Resurrection of Galvatron - What do the Decepticons want with Penumbra? Hint - the clue is in the title! *Rock Collecting - Asteroid mining gets looked in upon by Decepticons. *Late Night Meeting - Autobot Intelligence gets together. *CSI: Mia - Penumbra is given the task of investigating the super space bridge on Mia concerning Nightbeat's alleged part in sabotage. Foxfire assists and doesn't get bored! 2030 *FPPNNB - It was supposed to be a routine prisoner transfer. But this was no ordinary prison. *I wanna go fast! - Penumbra gets some help from Earthlings who pimp his ride. Velocity upgrade RP. *Pawns on the Chessboard of Life - An elaborate Decepticon trap! 2031 * 2031 Olympics - Maze Ahoy! Part 1 - A party delves into the hidden depths of a ridiculously gigantic ship in search of a maze and treasure. * 2031 Olympics - Land Race - The land race. Penumbra has been waiting all year for redemption since the utter failure back in 2030. 2032 * The Search for Crosshairs Part 1 - CSI: Metroplex. In this episode, an investigation team inspects Crosshairs work station to try to find clues as to why he disappeared and where he has gone. 2033 * Future Surprise - The time travelers have returned home, but there's one last surprise awaiting them. * Mars Under Siege - The Decepticons come to evict the EDC from Mars. Players Vitacus